LPW Homecoming (2010)
Washington, DC | type1=Schizo | type2=LPW |lastevent=Altered Reality V |nextevent=At All Costs |lastevent2=Altered Reality V |nextevent2=One Way Ticket }} Homecoming is a professional e-wrestling supershow produced by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). It was the third bi-annual Homecoming event and the fourth bi-annual LPW Draft, where every wrestler on the roster was be re-drafted by the e-federation’s two brands, Insanity and Pyromania. The event will took place during the 17.0 cycle at Verizon Center in Washington, DC. Background The Lords of Pain Wrestling supershow will feature an unknown number of professional e-wrestling matches that involve different e-wrestlers from feuds, plots and storylines. Wrestlers are portrayed as either villains or fan favorites as they follow a series of events which built tension, culminating in a wrestling match or series of matches. At Insanity LIVE from Sydney telecast, the two General Managers officially formed an alliance, with D. Hammond Samuels teaming with Little Red's Krimson Mask to end the 22-month LPW Tag Team Championship reign of the MWA's Tromboner Man and RaTo. Samuels publicly stated that he booked the match in order to defeat, then split the mega-popular team so that they could branch out as singles stars and earn more profit for Samuels and LPW. During the match, Samuels brutally injured RaTo to end his career, with himself and Krimson Mask emerging victorious to become the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champions. This lead to Michaels and Tromboner Man to set their past behind them, joining to become the Madcore Misfits. The team dominated the tag team division, until Inferno 15.3 where, after defeating the team of Jeff Watson and Bobino, Samuels tricked Tromboner Man into serving time with the Australian army, relinquishing the Tag Team titles and splitting up the Madcore Misfits. At Redemption, a vignette was shown of Tromboner Man's past, and confirmed that he would return at Homecoming. Event Pre-show *The sixth season of Lords of Pain Wrestling kicked off with the first ten selections of 2010 LPW Draft. With the first overall pick, Insanity selected Jude Maxwell while Pyromania drafted Ultramarcus. Insanity would also pick cYnical, X, Mass Chaos, and Ash Strife, while Pyromania selected Styxx, Ken Ryans, Drew Michaels, and Sean Jensen. *In tag team action, Daniel Pleasant and Michael Stone defeated Zenith and Kaptain "Kafu" Krossbones. Pleasant pinned Zenith after hitting the Pleasant Stone with his partner in Stone. *In his debut match, Wicked beat Dante Odiah and Darsin Dennis after Wicked hit the Hit the Lights on Dennis. *In the pre-show main event, Jensen retained the LPW Television Championship over Jeff Watson. Following the match, Jensen said to not call him a Misfit. Preliminary matches *Sheepster was the first draftee of the main show at number 11, with the last draftee being Tromboner Man, who forced Pyro GM Drew Michaels to draft him to his respective brand. *Styxx retained his International Heavyweight Championship against Ultramarcus in a grueling match. *Atlas Adams and Steve Storme took down the team of Bobino and Killswitch, with Storme hitting the End of Discord on Bobino *Son of Shockey overcame Seth Omega for the Hardcore Championship in a Barbed Wire match. Main event matches *Ash Strife beat the odds and defended his Canadian Heavyweight Championship against Phantom Lord, Mass Chaos, Jude Maxwell and Big B. Brown in a Battle Royal, hitting the Strife Spike on Maxwell for the win. *Tromboner Man, in what was supposed to be his last match, overcame The Watchmen to win a handicap match, hitting the Spitvalve on Reaper to finish the match. *In the main event match, Sheepster became the third Triple Crown Champion, beating Martinez Cup winner cYnical to win his first world championship. Results * After the match, the contract was revealed to be a contract saying that the winner was better than the loser. X originally signed the contract "Ben Starr", but Ken Ryans hit X with the briefcase, and forced him to sign it with his own blood. * After the match, Styxx attacked both men, before being joined by the returning Morpheus Draft results :Main article: 2010 LPW Draft External links Homecoming (2010) Homecoming (2010)